A paper sheets processing apparatus is well known. In this apparatus, a detector to detect information to discriminate a denomination and authenticity of the paper sheet, or information to detect unfitness of the paper sheet, is equipped. By using the detector, paper sheets having unfitness are excluded, and paper sheets are sealed into respective denominations. In case of discriminating the denomination or both sides of the banknote, image data of the paper sheet is used. Accordingly, in case of discriminating respective denominations of a plurality of paper sheets continuously inputted, the processing load is concentrated into the processing apparatus. In order to resolve this problem, the processing apparatus having high performance is necessary.